


Juicebox

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a nostalgic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juicebox

Mickey’s actually drinking a juice box. The little ones with the bendy straw that draw in on themselves when they’re getting close to empty.

He’s there, sucking away at what appears to be fruit punch. He licks his lips and his tongue is red. Then he goes right back to drinking, firm but delicate grip on the box.

And Ian just kind of stares for a bit, because more times than not Mickey is swigging down a beer, or at least some bad-for-your-health energy drink. When he went to the bathroom, he didn’t expect to come back and find the Southside’s most feared thug drinking from a little kids’ juice box.

So he just has to ask, you know?

"I saw we had’em and I just remembered my mom used to put’em in Mandy and I’s lunch for school."

That’s it.

That’s all he says. Then once again he’s back to sucking down the vitamin enriched liquid, even though it’s mostly this gurgling sound as air bubbles pass through the straw.

And Ian doesn’t know what to say to that. _Oh? Cool? And you can’t tell me you at least liked that thing I did with my fingers earlier?_

So he just nods and watches as Mickey shakes the box, then pushes the straw deeper into the little foil hole so he can get every last drop.

Finally the slurping stops and he throws the mangled box in the garbage (not just in the general direction like always, but _in_ ), and he smacks his lips as he looks absently out the window like he’s reliving a time his mom would maybe be walking him to a bus stop….because it was on her way to a particular corner for whatever she was into.

Then Mickey sighs and turns to look at him for just a few seconds. And Ian still doesn’t know how to react because he’s being so weird.

"What?"

Ian shrugs, but doesn’t look away because it wasn’t a menacing tone or anything.

"Want to go to the field after this?"

Ian nods and his mouth kind of lifts at the corner.


End file.
